


sun&moon

by misswadda



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I love these dorks, M/M, mmmm gotta love that tired writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswadda/pseuds/misswadda
Summary: dumb ritsumao fic i wrote in like. 30 minutes because i needed softness in my life, enjoy!





	sun&moon

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the short upload, im planning on posting more of my works here in the future, but for now pls enjoy sum short n sweet ritsumao ^^

The moon is enchanting. To Mao; Ritsu was the moon. Soothing, comforting, and thriving in the night. Mao was the sun. Bright, helpful, loved by many...Although they were two very, very different people, they loved each other so. Because sometimes you can find a bit of sunshine in the most unexpected people.

Intensely bright sun rays shone through a crack in the room’s cherry red curtains, making the pale boy stir in his slumber. The boy seemed to be slightly uncomfortable, grasping desperately at a pearl white pillow. A small bit of drool slipped from the corner of his parted lips as his crimson eyes cracked open ever so slightly. 

He sat up, his black bangs falling delicately over his tired eyes, shading them from the light pouring into his room. Stumbling out of the warm covers, his yawned loudly. Usually he would be asleep still, but the absence of a certain red-head in his bed made him curious (and slightly grouchy, he didn’t even get a chance to talk him into sleeping more…).

As he cracked open his bedroom door, the scent of coffee hit his nostrils. Ritsu smiled sleepily, realizing the boy had begun making breakfast already...What time was it in the first place? He strolled into the slightly messy kitchen, seeing the missing redhead hunched over the stove, not expecting a surprise attack.

Grinning, Ritsu approached Mao and wrapped his arms around the other male’s waist, resting his chin on the redhead's shoulder. “Maakun….” Ritsu cooed as Mao jumped slightly, chuckling once he realized that his sleeping beauty was awake.

“Goodmorning, Ritchan.” All Mao got in response was a noise muffled by his sweater. “Breakfast will be ready soon, you’re up strangely early…” Ritsu lifted his head up slightly, letting out another loud yawn.

“Maakun left me…” The raven-haired boy pouted slightly, earning another small chuckle from the other male. Ritsu took his silence as a hint to sit down, the smell of the delicious food making his mouth water…

As Ritsu unsurprisingly dozed off again, Mao set down a plate of pancakes. A small smiley face was drawn in syrup as a few strawberries rested on the edge. Ritsu looked lost in thought, which wasn’t strange but...Mao felt something was off, and he wouldn’t let the vampire off that easy. 

“Is something wrong, Ritchan?” Immediately Ritsu seemed to snap back to reality. The faintest of smiles danced on his lips as he shook his head, messy black locks shaking lightly. 

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have my sunshine…” Mao grinned, surprised to hear something so cheesy come from the boy. 

“And I’m thankful to have my beautiful moon.”


End file.
